TODO CAMBIO
by inuyasha-xsiempre
Summary: Él tenia una vida vacia y rutinaria hasta que ella llego y con su luz, le dio la esperanza de seguir. Ya no estaria solo, y todo gracias a ella. ONE-SHOT


_**Todo cambio**_

Iba caminando sin rumbo fijo, era unas de esas noches que te encuentras pensando, en tu vida, en la razón que te hace levantar y seguir adelante, mi vida es un rutina absurda, siempre hago lo mismo. Quiero encontrar a ese alguien que me contagie de su alegría, que me hagan olvidar las amarguras del mundo.

Me abrigo mas en aquel gabán marrón, esta noche hace frió, el invierno estas en pleno apogeo. Pero soy un solitario, una alma que vagaba sin saber el porque, un simple hombre que busca esa chispa que te hace sonreír.

Las calles estaban desiertas, todos le temen al frió, a esa bella noche, oscura y densa, pero que con la luna blanca hace un espectáculo único, los viejos edificios quedan atrás y yo sigo a mis pies, irónico lo se, pero ello son los que me guían, tal vez buscan algo, yo también.

Me detengo junto a un puente, a mirar como el reflejo de la luna hace más bella la imagen del agua oscura. A todos le gusta contemplar el azul o casi verde de los ríos, a mí me gusta el sonido que producen en su recorrido y eso solo ocurre de noche, y aquí estoy otra vez, como cada noche, soy un visitante inconfundible.

Sentí unos pasos que se acercaban, levante mi mirada y ahí la vi, vestida con un abrigo negro, sus cabellos azabache meneándose con el compás de la brisa helada, pero lo que me cautivo fue su mirada, brillante y paralizante. Era delgada y con facciones finas, simplemente era perfecta.

.-Hola- me dijo tímidamente al pararse mi lado y mirar al río como yo lo hacia hace unos minutos.

.-Es hermoso.-siguió, yo estaba perdido en su figura si era muy hermosa y pronto descubrí el latir de mi corazón, impasible y acelerado.

.-Así es, pero conozco algo mas hermoso.-le dije logrando que su mirada y la mía se encontraran otra vez, ella me mostró una sonrisa con tanta calidez que no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

.-Kagome.-ella pronuncio de pronto, se quito los guantes negros y me ofreció su mano blanca y pequeña, yo no tarde y la acogí entre las mías.

.-Inuyasha.- su sonrisa se agrando y un sonrojo apareció en su mejilla, no podía explicar que fue aquello, que no me dejaba apartar mí sentidos de ella, era hipnotizante.

.-Me gusta la oscuridad de la noche, y la luna a través de ella, es mas blanca cuando todo es oscuro.-me explico mientras alzaba su rostro y miraba la luna llena. Descubrí que me gustaba mirarla, yo pasaba de muchas personas, simplemente para mi eran gentes del montón, pero ella era diferente la única que me mantenía con mis ojos fijos en ella.

_**Todo cambio, Cuando te vi hooo  
de blanco y negro a color me convertí  
y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada.**_

Allí estábamos los dos, a pocos centímetros, todavía con nuestras manos entrelazadas, ella me contaba su vida sin importarle que era un extraño, sus anhelos, sus miedos, lo que la hacia llorar, como su gato era un glotón y como su hermanito menor era un experto en video juego. Para ser sincero nunca fui buen hablador, y tenía poca paciencia, pero con ella era descubrir un mundo fascinante en cosa monótonas, hasta un simple vaso de agua me parecía especial si salían de esos labios.

.-Creo que hablo mucho.-dijo de pronto al mirarme un poco avergonzada, mientras se juntaba mas a mi cuerpo, la temperatura estaba descendiendo y por tal el frió se intensificaba. Yo la apegue a mi cuerpo y la rodee con mis brazos, ella me agradeció en un susurro.

.-Creo que ya se me a echo tarde.- pronuncio en voz baja y melodiosa. Mire mi reloj y maldije el tiempo, no quería que se fuera, era todo lo que había esperado en años.

.-No te vallas, quien me acompañara a mirar este hermoso paisaje.- le dije con melancolía, mis brazos la sujetaron con mas fuerza. Era una extraña, pero tenia el presentimiento que la conocía de toda la vida, quizás sean eso que llaman almas gemelas, tenia la faculta de serenar mi corazón inquieto con su sola mirada.

.-Vives solo? -me pregunto con timidez, la note tensarse y bajar su mirada al reflejo de aquella luna blanca. Sonreí para mis adentro.

.-Si, apiádate de mi.-le susurre en su oído izquierdo, mientras mis sentidos se llenaban con el grato aroma de su perfume.

.-Sabes, hace días que te había visto justo aquí, siempre mirando el rió.- me confeso, yo me sorprendí, creí que este encuentro era obra del destino, pero no, ahora me doy cuenta, que ella fue la que hizo posible este encuentro y eso me lleno de gozo, pues algún motivo tendría.

.-Y por que no te acercaste? -pregunte mientras la estrechaba un poco mas hacia mi cuerpo, era una agradable sensación tenerla así.

.-Me gustaba mirarte, era una imagen perfecta.- era tan sincera, tan ella, sigo con la sensación como si la conociera de toda la vida.

_**Todo tembló dentro de mi  
el universo escribió que fueras para mi  
y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
algo que no imaginaba  
fue perderme en tu amor  
simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy.**_

Ahí estábamos ella y yo hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, tan simple y a la vez con miles de frases compuestas de un todo. Los pequeños copos blancos comenzaron a caer, adornando su cabello azabache, una fotografía perfecta así la describiría.

.-Esta bien te acompañare.-ella me miro con una leve sonrisa, pero no mas grande que la mía, que comprendí aquellas palabras, aceptaba ir a mi departamento a pesar de que era un extraño, pero yo me aseguraría de que a partir de hoy fuéramos mas que eso, ya que no puedo perder lo que siempre espere.

La guié en silencio por aquellas calles, ella me miraba en forma cómplice, algo apenada, e insegura, pero con la fuerza necesaria para seguir mis pasos.

Entramos a un edificio donde yo vivía, cruzamos directos al ascensor antes las miradas curiosas de algunos, supongo que sorprendidos, por mi actitud solitaria y fría. Kagame seguía tranquila, ahora silenciosa, me dijo que le gustaba observar por su profesión de fotógrafa.

.-Debería llamar a mi madre.- me dijo con una sonrisa al coger su celular y marcar el numero.

La escuche atento, sonriendo al ver como ella con voz calmada la convencía de que se le hizo tarde y mejor se quedaría en un hotel, después de colgar ella bajo la cabeza, la note pensativa.

.-Esta todo bien? -pregunte inseguro, pero no quería perderla, esta noche seria mía.

.-Si, todas las madres se preocupan de que la virginidad de sus hijas corran peligros.-me dijo sonriente al ver como yo la miraba incrédulo.

.-Y la tuya corre algún peligro? -no pude evitar preguntar, tenia que saber que terreno pisaba, aunque con ella no me importaría irme al infierno con tal de seguirla.

Cuando iba a responder el ascensor se abrió en el décimo y ultimo piso, yo vivía en el Pent Hause, tenia todo lo que un soltero podría desear, pero hasta ahora comprendí por que me sentía tan solo y vació en la vida, siempre me falta ella, esa mujer que con mirada calidad se paseaba por mi apartamento, y curioseaba como si lo conociera todo, y eso me encanta, no esta esa barrera incomoda, ella lo hace todo mas fácil.

.-Tienes una muy buena vista desde aquí, espectacular! -la escuche pronunciar supuse que ya había abierto la puerta de cristal que daba al enorme balcón, desde donde se podía observar toda la ciudad, termine de preparar dos copas de vino tinto, las cogí y camine hasta ella. Mi corazón se paralizo al ver lo que escondía el abrigo negro, una figura que de seguro muchas mujeres envidiarían, era de estatura mediana, pero con tersa y delicada piel y tenía cada curva donde correspondía.

_**Antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor  
tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
antes que te ame mas escucha por favor  
déjame decir que todo te di  
y no hay como explicar  
pero menos dudar  
simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi.  
**_

No se si esto le pasa a todos los hombres cuando encuentran al amor de su vida, pero mi corazón experimentaba un vuelco, las manos me sudaban y no podía parar mi respiración acelerada, definitivamente esto se debe llamar amor, y si no lo era, lo transformaría para que así fuera.

.-Me piensas emborrachar, soy mala con la bebida, hago muchos desatinos.-me confeso con una sonrisa, a cual devolví.

.-Entonces, no serás la única esta noche.-dije al acercarla y tomar sus labios, tal vez era muy pronto, puede ser, pero ya no podía aguantar mas estas ganas infrenables de saborear ese dulce que era toda ella. Sus labios sabían a gloria y comprendí que después de esto nunca podría escapar de ese embrujo.

Y al parecer esas ansias de amar también la compartía con ella, que no tardo en corresponder a mis labios abriendo su boca para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran, eran movimientos lentos y suaves, quería grabar en mi mente cada segundo que pasara con ella. Mis manos recorrieron su pequeña cintura apretándola allí, para que nuestros cuerpos tuvieran mayor contacto.

La sostuve en mis brazos y camine hasta la habitación, tratando en el camino de no tropezar por los torpes de nuestro pasos al no querer despegar nuestros labios, sentí que chocamos contra una pared, pero no di importancia, baje mi cabeza a su cuello con urgencia, mientras alzaba una de sus piernas frotándola contra mi cadera, ella gimió y se aferro de mi cuello, mientras mi lengua bajaba por su valle, hasta dar con sus senos, chupé y lamí a mi antojo, insaciable de su piel y su sabor.

.-Inuyasha! -la escuche llamar desesperada, y entendía el motivo ella estaba en sus limites, me incorpore y volví a tomar sus labios ahora mas exigentes mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, ella no protesto, si no que se apego mas a mí, si eso era posible, introdujo sus pequeñas manos en mi camisa arrancando los botones, yo la deje que me la quitara, no se como lo hizo pues en ningún momento nuestro labios se separaron.

Poco a poco nuestros cuerpos quedaron desnudos, era maravilloso sentir su piel pegada a la mía, sus caderas en un cantante baile sobre mi excitado miembro.

.-Siempre te eh buscado.-le susurre en el lóbulo derecho al gruñir cuando su boca se concentro en mi cuello.

_**Me sorprendió todo de ti  
de blanco y negro a color me convertí  
se que no es fácil decir! TE AMO!  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
pero así es el amor  
simplemente paso  
y todo tu yo ya soy.**_

.-Yo también.- balbució doblada por la pasión. Sus piernas se envolvieron en torno a mi cadera subiendo y bajando, fritando sus senos incontables beses contra mi pecho, apreté sus nalga firmemente y la empuje un poco mas contra la pared, si… no puedo llegar a la habitación, moriría en esos cinco dos metros que me faltan hasta allí.

.-Oh…por Dios! No aguanto más! -me grita desesperada.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, brillantes y dilatadas, ella me sonríe entre esfuerzo por respirar, yo vuelvo y la beso, posesionándome en su entrada, agarrándola firme, mientras la voy bajando al paso, sintiendo como su cabida me acoge, empuje de un solo golpe, llevándome con ello su virginidad, me detengo, tratando de calmar lo que es imposible, aprieto mí mandíbula y espero impaciente.

.-Sigue…-me alienta, yo incapaz de no hacerlo comienzo a moverme, mientras beso sus senos, succionando las aureolas, la escucho gemir, mientras salgo y entro de su cuerpo, ella se aferra de mi cuello, cuando mis embestidas se hacen desenfrenadas, una dulce tortura. Ella aferra sus pies hacia mí logrando la penetración al máximo. Placer, mucho placer es lo que siento.

Ella muerde mi cuello cuando ciento como mi miembro es aprisionado deliciosamente por su vagina, nuestros cuerpos están perlados de sudor, la escucho gritar mi nombre cuando yo me libero en su interior, sosteniéndola para no caernos. La vuelvo a besar ahora con más suavidad, ella apenas me responde, pero sonríe.

La lleve a mi cama y me acosté a su lado, kagome se había quedado dormida, me acurruque a su lado sintiéndome dichoso. Encontrar a la mitad de nuestro ser poco lo consiguen, poco son lo que luchan, yo era uno mas hasta hoy que mi mitad me encontró a mi, y que puedo decir, nunca permitiré que se escape, pues soy un hombre enamorado.

¿El amor a primera vista existe?, yo si creo en el. Por que desde que la vi me enamore de ella.

_**Antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor  
tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
antes que TE AME mas escucha por favor  
déjame decir que todo te di  
y no hay como explicar  
pero menos dudar  
simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi  
todo cambio cuando te vi.**_

FIN!!

_**HOLA A TODOS!! Como están?? Señoras y Señores estoy aquí otra vez jeje con este oneshot que no se podría haber echo sin la ayuda de mi amiga ampis y a su marido por supuesto, que ayudo mucho. Ambas esperamos que haya sido de su agrado leer este oneshot que a mi criterio ME FASCINO!! Y bueno espero que a ustedes también ejeje. La canción es de **__**Camila**__** y se llama **__**TODO CAMBIO**__** por supuesto. Muchas gracias por leernos de verdad y por mi parte trate de continuar mi fic y a ampis que ya le falta poco para el final (aunque no quisiera) pero bueno así es la vida. **_

_**Besos a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado. **_

_**Atte.: Inuyasha-xsiempre y Ampis. **_


End file.
